


Flock Together

by AbsinthexMind



Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mystery, One Shot, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dragon shapeshifter, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Instagram RequestThe Dragon Prince of Westeros stumbles upon a secret: a dragon. Only. . . it's not an actual dragon.
Relationships: Rhaegar Targaryen/Reader
Series: One-Shot Instagram Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Flock Together

Rhaegar ran his index finger down her spine as the lovers lay next to each other, nestled in the plush grass that (y/n) called her home. Giant of trees loomed over them as if protecting them from outside eyes. If anyone were to find out about her. . . Rhaegar didn’t know what would happen. They would think her an abomination. 

(y/n) shivered at the feather light brush of his finger making the prince smile. As she moved, a stream of light caught her skin and reflected the pale, opalescent, scales that lined her back. 

She rolled back over to face him, pushing (h/c) hair out of her face. “That tickled.” (y/n) mumbled but had a small smile on her lips. 

“My apologies, Your Grace.” Rhaegar chuckled. 

(e/c) eyes move from his face down to his broad, naked chest. Slowly she stretched her arm to take Rhaegar’s book from his hand. She skimmed through the pages and as she did so, Rhaegar couldn’t help but recall his meeting with this girl. His quest had been to get away from everyone and mull over what the maestor of the Night’s Watch had sent him. He had spotted the naked girl before she had noticed him. And then he watched her take the form of a dragon with widened eyes. A beautiful, opal hued dragon that stretched its large wings before turning her head to find Rhaegar dumbly standing there. Neither had known how to react. Then Rhaegar had called her beautiful. 

“Why are you reading about a religion in Essos? Don’t you believe in the New Gods?” (y/n) asked and handed him back his book. Even though she lived in nature, (y/n) always appeared to clean and sophisticated. Rhaegar had never managed to get out of her what her life previous to their meeting was like. She kept her lips tight about such matters. After their first meeting she never shifted to her dragon form in front of him again. In fact, he hadn’t seen her dragon form in a year. (y/n) didn’t want to talk about that either. Something so incredible, of course Rhaegar was dying from curiosity. She must have been keeping quiet for a reason though, so he decided to be patient until (y/n) deemed it the right time. She was ever the mystery. Much like the events that Rhaegar had been reading about. 

“It’s important to learn about other parts of the world. Westeros makes up so little on the maps.” 

With a hum, (y/n) grabs the lavish shawl that Rhaegar had gifted her and draped it around her bare shoulders. Out here, (y/n) never bothered with wearing much clothes. She never got cold due to her ability to become a dragon. “Before you leave, can you play the harp for me one last time?” 

Chewing on his bottom lip, Rhaegar places his hand on top of her’s making her smile. It fell though when he suggested “Just come back with me. I swear no one will know about you being a shapeshifter. No one will bother you. I’ll make sure of it.” 

She recoils her hand away and immediately Rhaegar wished he could take it back. Skittish like an alley cat, (y/n) always grew nervous when he spoke about taking her back to society. “I can’t. I don’t want to. There’s always the slightest chance that someone will find out. Especially in a place like King’s Landing. People talk and whisper and conspire. They think the magick of old is evil. Why do you think many of the wargs migrated to beyond the wall?” 

He saw the panic in her eyes. She had definitely been through something similar. Rhaegar didn’t want to pry though. “I’m sorry. I worry about you living out here. What if someone saw you mid flight? Dragons haven’t been in Westeros for centuries.” 

“You really think someone would try to follow me back to the ground? If they see me then they’ll stay away. You know how huge I am when I’m a dragon.” 

“And beautiful.” He offers her a cheeky smile. 

She nods, teeth sparkling as she did so. “Yes. Big and beautiful. Maybe one day. . . but not today. Especially not with your father on the throne.” 

“Then once I become king, will you come to King’s Landing and be my queen?” 

There’s a small blush that dusts her cheeks and she shyly turns her face away. “I’m not royal. Once upon a time my family was of noble lineage, but not anymore. Long forgotten in history.” 

He leans forward and beckons her face to turn to him. “Who is going to say no to the king? Who is going to say no to the dragon queen?”


End file.
